Mobile computing and/or communication devices are becoming smaller thereby driving the weight and size of data storage devices down, while requiring large storage capacity in the terabyte range and low power consumption. For example, many mobile computing devices are assuming a thin profile and small form factor for ease of transport and universal operationability. Traditional data storage devices for storing large amounts of data, such as disk drives, have a thickness which is incompatible for such applications.
Thus, what is needed is a light-weight, ultra thin data storage device with a small form factor and yet be capable of large storage capacities at low power consumption levels. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the disclosure.